Forbidden love
by jeff-the-chiller
Summary: Leonardo and Ezio fall in love and stuff like that. Read it. but its my first soOoOoOo.
1. Chapter 1

"Leonardo!"

"What do you need Ezio?"

Leonardo asked, a bit surprised by Ezio's sudden appearance at his home. Ezio looked a bit guilty.

"…I broke my hidden blade…"

"How did you brake it?!" Leonardo snapped.

"…sorry…it was an accident" Ezio said guiltier.

"It's fine Ezio, I will fix it." huffed Leonardo.

Ezio's face lit up and he smiled. Leonardo looked at Ezio, the look on Ezio's face was one that he'd give anything to see. He noticed something about Ezio that he had never noticed before. His body was strong, and his face was masculine. He had beautifully bronze skin, and the most kissable lips he had ever- no. No, he can't think like that. It was against his god to love another man.

But, this was more than just a man. This was Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. Leonardo couldn't contain himself, and Ezio was in the middle of a chuckle when Leonardo kissed him. At first, Ezio didn't kiss back, and Leonardo worried for a second that he didn't feel the same; but then Ezio's kissed back and Leonardo could've sworn he felt goose-bumps throughout his whole body.

Okay, more than goose-bumps. That kiss might've been a little too passionate. Or maybe he just looked at Ezio's body for too long; Leonardo wanted Ezio. Badly. He pulled away, and his face was hot, and red.

"What is wrong, Leo? Do you not feel for me as I do for you?"

"Oh, Ezio, I do. But I fear God is watching. He will kill us if we go any further. I do not think you wish to go as far as I wish…"

Ezio chuckled. "Do not worry. He is not my God. I do not have one."

Ezio leaned in for another kiss, and this time Leonardo just let himself ease up a little. He was still worried, and on edge, but somehow completely carefree. Ezio's hips started pushing forward into Leonardo's, and he slowly started grinding into Leonardo. Ezio kissed the corners of Leonardo's mouth, down his neck, his stomach and eventually-

"No, wait! I am not sure I can do this, Ezio. Please go slower."

"I _am_ going slow. How slow could we go to make you feel comfortable?" He stood up from his knees, wrapped his arms around Leo's waist, and smiled.

"Slower than that. Maybe just kissing, and talking first. Not…that". "Ezio, I think it should be best for me to have some time alone to…think."

"Whatever bests you, Leo." Ezio left

. Leonardo loved it when Ezio called him Leo. Leonardo sat in the parlor of his home in Florence. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, and Ezio. He wanted him to come back; the truth was he didn't want Ezio to stop. He wanted him to keep going- but Leonardo was scared.

_I can't just go to him and get him to come over to start back where we left off._

Two days had passed since Ezio dropped by.

"Did I scare him off?"

Leonardo thought aloud. He got a letter that day, from Ezio. It wasn't like him to send letters; in fact he never sent letters. If he wanted to talk to Leo, he did it in person. The letter read

_"Leonardo I apologize for not speaking to you after the events that have transpired. I love you. I did not say it before, but I have come to peace with it. Visit me at my old home in Florence at noon Sunday, with love, Ezio"._

Leonardo's heart felt warm from Ezio's words. He burned the letter in the fear of someone finding it and exposing their secret.

Leonardo started to the old Auditore estate he felt so nervous he felt like everyone in town was looking at him. As soon as he got to the Auditore home he made sure no one was there and he went inside the hous.,

Ezio was in the parlor.

"hello Ezio".

"Leo!" Ezio said happily as usual and ran over to Leonardo and hugged him tightly,

Leonardo's entire face was blood red luckily for him they had to keep all the lamps off so no one would investigate it.

Ezio was serious now

"Leo do you love me?"

"I.. uh.. Ezio.. I just.. um" Leonardo didn't know how to answer without creeping Ezio out.

Ezio said with a smile

"Leo I love you and if you feel the same, please, tell me." Leonardo paused for a moment then spoke "I love you Ezio".

Ezio kissed him, the kiss led to the two men laying on the couch. Leonardo's shirt was on the ground and Ezio was sucking on the sensitive parts of Leonardo's neck then moved down to his chest licked one nipple, and twisted and pinched the other.

"mm.. Ezio.."

Ezio's hand was on the front of Leonardo's pants, Leonardo wasn't about to stop him now. Ezio had undone Leonardo's pants and was now sucking and licking Leonardo's cock (I don't know what else to put so ya). Between the moans of Leo, Ezio had completely taken off his clothes and the rest of Leonardo's.

He had Leonardo sitting on top of Ezio he had already inserted one finger and was twisting it around inside of him then inserted another twisting and scissoring them to stretch Leonardo

he had thrown Leonardo gently on his back again then put his own cock at Leonardo's entrance. Then quickly thrusted inside

"AH! EZIO WAIT!" but Ezio couldn't help himself he kept thrusting harder and harder "EZIO PLEASE!"

Tears streaming down the blondes face. He felt like he was in a world of pain and pleasure at the same time, Then Ezio had hit his spot and Leonardo let out a scream of pleasure. Ezio angled himself to keep hitting it, he could feel his climax nearing.

"Ezio I'm going to.. AH!"

Leonardo had came on his and Ezio's chest. Seeing his lover laying in such a position with the orgasmic sounds he was making made him cum inside of Leonardo, painting his walls white. He pulled out and collapsed beside him panting as he held his lover close,

"I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

That morning when Leonardo awoke Ezio was already gone, Leonardo went home. He started painting in complete boredom when there was a knock at the window, unsure of what it was he grabbed a candle stick and went to open it.

Ezio was hanging on the ledge looked up at him with a smile.

"uh hello Ezio, come in?"

Ezio jumped up and hugged Leo.

"morning sleepy head! You sleep for a really long time" Ezio kissed Leonardo's forehead causing him to blush terribly

"you also blush a lot too." "I can't help it Ezio" Leonardo hissed as he realized Ezio had gotten paint in his hair,

"oh sorry" Ezio chuckled as he tried to get the paint blotches out of Leonardo's hair

"what have you been up too-"Ezio quit,"

gently pushing Ezio's hands away from his head as he had only made the paint worse,

"heh heh sorry Leo"

before Ezio could notice Leo had his hand in some more paint and smothered it all over Ezio's face

"now were even."

"hey!" Ezio was in a playful mood now and painted a mustache onto Leo's face within moments both men were covered in paint head to toe luckily they were both in work cloths.

They both washed up and Ezio had to borrow some of Leonardo's cloths so his could be cleaned which were kinda tight on him. They were now in a deep embrace holding and kissing as if the world would end and this was their last moment together.


End file.
